


>>Let's hold hands.

by AveryUnit



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi, kaede is the bonus mode protag, this was self indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AveryUnit/pseuds/AveryUnit
Summary: >Let's sit in the shade over there.>Let's take a dip in the fountain!>>Let's hold hands.





	>>Let's hold hands.

**Author's Note:**

> In which Kaede is the player character in the bonus mode and she gets to go on dates with the other characters bc it's the least she deserves

_We're in the courtyard... what should we do?  
  
_  
_> Let's sit in the shade over there._  
_> Let's take a dip in the fountain!_  
_> >Let's hold hands._  
  
  
_=====================================================_

**Rantarou Amami:**

Ahh, so that was your goal, huh, Akamatsu-san? You're more prone to scheming than you lead people to believe.  
...Just kidding. I don't mind. So, where do you wanna go next?  
  
  
_I think we both had a pretty good time.  
  
  
=====================================================  
_  
  
**Miu Iruma:** **  
** Huh!? H-H-H-Hold h-hands...?  
You... you just wanted to bring me here so you could have your way with me! S'that it!?  
Cuz if so, then you're doing a shit job of hiding it!  
Points for effort, though. C'mere, ya slut!  
  
  
_I think we both had a pretty good time._  
  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Kokichi Ouma:**  
Huuuuh? I let you drag me all the way out here and that's all you wanna do?  
C'mon, Akamatsu-chan, I know you wanna do more than _that_ to me. I'm all yours to take, see...?  
...Just kidding. Buuut I guess this'll suffice for now.  
  
  
_'For now'...?_  
_I think we both had a pretty good time._  
  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Kiibo:**  
W-What!? You want to... hold hands with me...!?  
I see... No, in this scenario, doing an act like this is not entirely unexpected...  
A-Akamatsu-san, I-I am not experienced in things like this, so...  
P-please be gentle with me!  
  
  
_Be gentle with your hand...?_  
_Yes! We both had a great time!_  
  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Gonta Gokuhara:**  
Hold hands...? Akamatsu-san, are you sure...!?  
Well... Gonta does need to learn how to handle things such as a lady’s hand gently if he wants to become a true gentleman...  
Alright... Akamatsu-san, please let me be your escort this evening!  
  
  
_It's still broad daylight, calm down..._  
_Yes! We both had a great time!_  
  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Shuichi Saihara:**  
Huh? You want to hold hands...? W-With me...?  
Um, I know this is a date and all, but you really don't have to...  
..................  
...Please don't laugh if my hands are sweaty.  
  
  
_Yes! We both had a great time!_

  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Tsumugi Shirogane:**  
Oho, Akamatsu-san! How bold! You see a chance and you take it!  
Fufu... I never thought I'd be at the recieving end of such a cliche move, but I can't say I don't like it.  
After all, if a trope like this comes true, who knows what else might happen...?  
  
  
_Can't say I know what the heck she's talking about, but at least she's happy._ _  
_ _I think we both had a pretty good time._

  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Korekiyo Shinguji:**  
Quick and to the point. Your approach to both life and romance is quite similiar.  
Kukuku. You're quite a charming human, Akamatsu-san.  
Now, shall we go? Let us walk together at a lesiurely pace.  
  
  
_I think we both had a pretty good time._

  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Tenko Chabashira:**  
Wh... Wha...? H-Hold hands with Akamatsu-san...?  
Ahhh... T-Tenko's hands are already sweating...  
A-And she's afraid her knees might suddenly buckle while walking and take Akamatsu-san down with her...  
B-but... if you're okay with Tenko, then... alright...  
  
  
_Yes! We both had a great time!_  
  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Kirumi Toujo:**  
You wish to hold hands...?  
Ah, no, pardon me. I've simply never been given that request before.  
Well... there is a first time for everything, I suppose. Shall we, Akamatsu-san?  
_  
  
__Yes! We both had a great time!_  
  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Maki Harukawa:  
**............  
...The moment you start dragging me around, I'm ripping your arm off. Got it?  
...Well? Are you taking my hand or not?  
  
  
_Sorry, getting kinda mixed signals here..._ _  
__Yes! We both had a great time!  
  
  
=====================================================  
_  
  
**Ryouma Hoshi:**  
...You tryin' to poke fun at me? 'Cuz if so, I ain't laughin'.  
...Well, if you're really not, then sure. Just don't complain if you gotta walk keeling over.  
  
  
_I think we both had a pretty good time._  
  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Kaito Momota:**  
Aw, c'mon, It's supposed to be the guy that makes the first move!  
Ah, whatever. C'mere! As punishment, I ain't lettin' go of your hand 'til the end of this date!  
_  
  
Yes! We both had a great time!_  
  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Himiko Yumeno:**  
Ah, so you *do* swing that way.  
Well... if I'm gonna cling to you anyway, think you can carry me?  
I hate walking... Takes up too much of my HP.  
  
  
_I think we both had a pretty good time._  
  
  
_=====================================================_  
  
  
**Angie Yonaga:**  
Nyahaha, sure~!  
Now that Angie's got a close look, Kaede's hands are so calloused and strong, like Angie's!  
A perfect fit, don't you think~? Nyahaha~!  
  
  
_I think we both had a pretty good time._

 


End file.
